


respect your elders

by snowleopards



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, happy birthday bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowleopards/pseuds/snowleopards
Summary: Bucky woke up to a warm weight pressed against his back, an arm slung across his waist and a hand clutching his. Said warm weight behind him snuffled sleepily and pressed a kiss to his hair.“Happy birthday, Buck.”Steve’s voice was gravelly from sleep. Bucky wriggled, trying to press himself closer to the warmth of his man, though lords knew he didn’t need it. There was just something about waking up to a human furnace wrapped around you like a goddamn koala.Bucky sighed. “Thanks, doll.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Bucky! <3
> 
> This is a completely self-indulgent _and_ unbetaed drabble-kind of thing. It's been a darn long time since I wrote anything other than essays for school, so. Also, I am stalwartly refusing to acknowledge the existence of the last couple of minutes of Civil War. If you notice any glaring mistakes or anything that makes you question why I am even allowed to breathe, don't be shy!
> 
> (fun drinking game: take a shot every time their names are used. try to make it to the end)

Bucky woke up to a warm weight pressed against his back, an arm slung across his waist and a hand clutching his. Said warm weight behind him snuffled sleepily and pressed a kiss to his hair.

“Happy birthday, Buck.”

Steve’s voice was gravelly from sleep. Bucky wriggled, trying to press himself closer to the warmth of his man, though lords knew he didn’t need it. There was just something about waking up to a human furnace wrapped around you like a goddamn koala. 

Bucky sighed. “Thanks, doll.”

His quiet murmur was almost drowned out by the sound of sheets rustling when he turned in Steve’s embrace to look at him. 

Four hours ago, when they had tumbled in the door wearing tac-gear a heap of ripped fabric and blood and the acrid stench of smoke, Steve’s body had been a mess. Bucky was pretty damn sure that he only reason someone had listened to them when Steve had demanded to be let out of debrief early was because of the state of him. A regular human being would’ve been dead and gone hours ago if they had looked like him. Steve, though. Goddamn Steven Grant Rogers, the fool. 

The fool had indulged Bucky and let him clean them up. It was all muscle memory, wiping off the dried crusts of blood, the gentle cleansing of wounds that would be healed in hours, all something that was completely unnecessary now but still meant something to Bucky. Still meant everything. And anyway, by then it was past midnight and definitely Bucky’s birthday and he, as birthday-boy, had rights.

Now, though, now only a yellowed bruise mottled Steve’s cheekbone. A dapple of pink slashes marked the spots where Bucky had wiped off blood last night, but that was it. Smooth skin and stubble was all that was left. Bucky smiled and tucked his head under Steve’s chin, inhaling deeply before tangling their legs again.

“Breakfast?” he inquired, words barely audible from where his mouth was nibbling aimlessly at Steve’s collarbone. 

Steve made a noise, a vibrating kind of thing that made Bucky stir with love and lust. “Old men still eat breakfast, huh?” he asked. Bucky couldn’t see his face, what with having _his_ face buried in Steve’s shoulder, but he could hear the smirk on Steve’s face. 

“You,” Bucky said, snorting inelegantly into Steve’s neck, “need to respect your elders.” He slapped Steve’s shoulder before untangling himself to sit up against the headboard. Steve’s head immediately migrated to his belly, and the hand that had been resting on Bucky’s hip landed on his thigh to rub little circles. Bucky’s hand made its way into Steve’s hair to pull gently and Steve, in turn, let his face rest with his chin on Bucky’s hipbone and blinked up at him.

“Any breakfast requests, birthday boy?” Steve purred, dipping his head again to mouth at the expanse of skin laid out before him. Bucky rose an eyebrow but kept a hand in Steve’s hair, still pulling gently at the short strands to guide Steve’s face across his stomach. “I mean, what do old people even eat? Broth? Yoghurt?” 

Steve managed a none too gentle nip at a piece of skin before his head was pulled up to hover in front of Bucky's, who grumbled something inaudible about sassy pieces of shit. Steve laughed, a loud sound in the quiet of their bedroom.

“You will shut your mouth or I’ll tie you to the goddamn bed and eat _you_ ,” Bucky growled, leaning in to capture Steve’s lips in a surprisingly chaste kiss. Steve melted into it, whining when Bucky upped the ante and bit down on Steve’s lower lip. 

Steve made a happy noise in the back of his throat when his mouth was released, leaning in to give Bucky a quick peck like the shamelessly demanding fool that he was before deciding to settle with his face nestled into Bucky’s neck, practically reversing their position from a few minutes earlier.

“I love you,” he murmured, nibbling gently at Bucky’s neck and practically purring in satisfaction with the hand in his hair tugging gently, Bucky's thumb stroking at his neck.

“Love you too, baby,” Bucky said, wriggling a bit to get comfortable enough to go back to sleep for a bit. Breakfast could wait. 

“Old man.”

Steve unsurprisingly found himself abruptly tackled to the floor with a growling former assassin on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://probablysnowleopards.tumblr.com/) where I try to get back into the swing of things!


End file.
